


behind closed doors

by ncts



Series: nct drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Luwoo, NCT 2018, woocas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncts/pseuds/ncts
Summary: but behind closed doors, things were much better.





	behind closed doors

inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/eternallyuta_/status/974081795267284992?s=21) tweet….. thanks 

 

* * *

 

at the end of the showcase, the 18 boys bid their farewells, and started walking off in multiple somewhat jagged messy lines.

yukhei saw jungwoo while they were walking, and smiled, taking the chance to slap jungwoos ass. it wasn’t in a sexual way, but just because he saw the chance and wanted to take it, purely for shits and giggles. 

jungwoo nearly toppled over into ten, who was completely unaware what was going on, and jungwoo looked back to see a laughing yukhei. jungwoo laughed, just following ten out of the arena and into their designated car.

 

jungwoo got to the dorm before yukhei did, changing to get into bed as it was quite late and the showcase really had exhausted jungwoo, just as he thought it would.

but before he got into bed, he heard the front door open, and heard kun’s voice telling yukhei to quiet down as its late and their neighbors might be sleeping.

yukhei walked into their shared room, and met with a jungwoo who had his arms crossed at the front of his body, and an unreadable expression on his face.

“so, yukhei, what was that about?”

yukhei smiled. he knew exactly what jungwoo was talking about, but he decided on playing dumb.

“im not sure what youre talking about.”

jungwoo rolled his eyes with a smile, and pushed yukhei with both hands from his chest, getting a laugh out of yukhei.

“you can’t be doing that! people will suspect things and we’ll get our asses beaten."

yukhei pouts with joking intentions, and jungwoo just stares at him, waiting for a response. 

“come on, dickhead. it hurt too! you slapped my ass really hard!”

yukhei begins to walk closer to jungwoo, arms opening and jungwoo shakes his head as yukhei wraps his arms around jungwoo.

but jungwoo was too lazy to protest, he was tired and to be frank, yukhei was warm, and in fact, yukhei was his boyfriend that he loved a bit too much to pretend to be upset.

he couldn’t resist his boyfriend. he knew he was the gentlest, and the whole “mad” thing was just a joke, and at the end of the day, yukhei is his sunshine.

so he hugs back, closing his eyes as he melts into the hug, and yukhei presses a kiss to jungwoo’s temple, jungwoo breaking out into a soft smile when he feels the lips of his boyfriend on him. 

“baby its late, we should go to sleep, don’t you think?”

jungwoo nods, pulling away from yukhei, who is already walking over to the bed. he lays down, and opens his arms for jungwoo to come into.


End file.
